Scooby Doo: In the Mirror Jun's Journal
by Microwave-Senpai
Summary: This side story correlates to the main story of 'Scooby Doo: In the Mirror.' It will be updated alongside the progress of the main story, as well as give readers insight of this character's thoughts, feelings, etc. SPOILERS! I highly recommend reading the main story before reading this side story.
1. Explicit Content Warning

Welcome to the beginning of **Scooby-Doo: In the Mirror**. This a **FAIR WARNING** to all readers who choose, and would like to, continue beyond this point in order to read the upcoming chapters and its contents. This story dives heavily into a lot of psychological, religious and spiritual genres. Graphic imagery and depiction of death and the macabre await you.

 _For those of you who are sensitive to the following topics ( **they're not in any particular order** ):_

 **Death**  
 **Blood**  
 **Ghosts/Spirits**  
 **Suicide**  
 **Curses**  
 **Rape/Sexual Assault**  
 **Homicide**  
 **Sexual Intercourse**  
 **Vulgar Language**  
 **Mental Illness  
Catatonia  
** **Abortion  
** **Self Harm  
** **Stalking/Creeping  
** **Body Exploration**

Please, be sure you, or anyone who's interested in reading this story, are able to self-diagnose yourself and are sure that your mental state of mind is sensible. You are reading this story at your own risk. Those risks include, but are not limited to, suffering from trauma, sickness, and/or lunacy.

 **FINAL WARNING**

If you have read and agreed and understand that all the things listed above are mentioned this story, then you may continue on. Welcome, to **Scooby-Doo: In the Mirror**...

 _I sincerely hope you enjoy this read._


	2. Entry 1

**4月9日, 2X** **XX**

 **07:44**

Routine and fatigue, both things are familiar in everyone's schedules by now. Or so I would hope, given the dead air and beaming sunny days.

Perhaps, this certain stench of "after" comes elsewhere? Adieu, must hurry before I'm late.

 **08:12**

Everyone is happy to see one another. I'm glad, their happiness makes me smile, too.

I also happen to see most of the girls flocking around the exchange students. The boys seem interested in getting to know them as well. I'm mostly focused on the one with glasses...

I forget her name, but it's at the tip of my tongue.

 **12:27**

Ah, yes. _Velma Dinkley_ -San.

Should I add honorific to her name? She's American, so it doesn't sound as tame or appropriate as simply her name alone. No matter, I'm a person of chivalry, and will assume honorific anyway. Of course, I'd much prefer to get rid of it as soon as I can, through... a closer relationship.

 **14:35**

My courage has outdone itself. Velma-San and I have had this class together for quite some time, only today did I initiate a move. She's rather interesting, not exactly boring, or over the top, but a nice, unusual balance... it's interesting as I've said.

I must know more...

 **Summary for Today**

These urges are growing stronger by the minute. Vanity in my looks will only get me so far, since Velma-San doesn't seem to hold any interest in that. Playing hard to get is stupid, and honestly the worst method to use when tackling this problem. In time, I'll need to behave and keep patience on my side. After all, she's bound to grow curious as well. Right? Hmm...

Velma-San, saying your name aloud makes me grow warm.

In time, calm yourself, in time...


	3. Entry 2

**4月12日, 2XXX**

 **09:04**

These past few days, Velma-San and I have gotten to know each other better. I'm happy, and also relieved at how well she accepts to answer my weird questions.

I'm known in this school as attractive, but strange in that topical sense of beyond curious and bizarre. Because of this, most people at school don't get too close to me.

Sad...

 **15:47**

I didn't know Velma-San and nearly half the exchange students were all childhood friends..?

This could be trouble for me, I may not be able to get close to her anymore. Unless... perhaps not.

I suppose this is my own failed attempt. She seems closer to those boys than I am with her.

Green little monsters tend to be the ugliest of demons.

 **19:42**

What a surprise.

Words can not express how elated I am, I nearly shouted inside my room at the top of my lungs. Velma-San asked if I was free this weekend, to which I reply to her I was. I'll start planning, and make sure she has a wonderful time with me.

Should I... take her on a walk along the beach? No, still too chilly.

Arcade? She seems too sophisticated for videogames, but I'll keep that option open for the time being.

Dinner with her, of course, at a relaxing noodle house. I'll take her to my favorite one, within the Ishimura district with old time housing complexes and stone paths. It would almost look as if you time traveled back into the past.

Enough talk, I need to rest. I can't look exhausted before going to see Velma-San, how rude if I were to do that. Hush, my loud heart.

 **Summary For Today**

I met Daphne-San and Fred-San today, on the most unusual circumstances might I add. However it's nice to finally put a face with the name. They don't seem too problematic, especially toward my mission in obtaining Velma-San's heart.

I wonder what they were looking for...

I wonder if they saw me? That would be embarrassing. That would be bad...


End file.
